


Waiting for a Girl Like You

by ArtisticKate



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticKate/pseuds/ArtisticKate
Summary: Waverly and Nicole performs a duo at Perry beach party and a sudden change has changed their livesLet's go back to the 80sI have created a Spotify playlist with all that have occurred in this fiction
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	1. Where it all starts

Nicole was tapping her pen on the table where she was sitting. To make time go faster, it weren't like she needs to go anywhere. Everyone in her class was writing away on their essay that they had studied during the weekend. 

She stood up from her chair as she grabbed her bag from under her desk and swiftly putting her leather jacket on. 

The teacher looked up from a book that Nicole had no idea what it's about. she returned a smugged smile before leaving the room. 

Nicole had a bad start in life her parent on some occasions hit her because of the person she had become. Every hit, tear drop and blood that dripped. all of it was numb her emotions became nothing. Going to school was the only way to get away from it all 

Grabbing a straight cigarette from her leather jacket and placing it in her mouth. she stumbled across a girl working away through her essay with the light bursting through the window hitting her in all the right places.

Nicole couldn't help but stare at the beautie. She quickly realised that the more she stare the more awkward it will become. When the girl looked up from her essay Nicole had already gone 

Waverly lives with her two sister wynonna who adores her to bits and willa how abuses her when wynonna is at work or gone out 

Going out and partying was the only way to get rid of the pain of the image of her sister

Writing away on her essay she determined to finish her essay but someone from the corner of her eye was staring at her from a distance looking up towards the door. Nothing was there was it her or her imagination? 

Placing her paper on top of the pile of the papers she exited the classroom. Putting her headphone on and playing her favourite 70s track December 1963 is the only song that will get her through the day. 

"For fuck sake" Nicole mumbled into her cigarette trying to get her lighter to work. Once she got her lighter to work she was able to relax into the bench and watch the girls football team from a far. Seeing one of the girl remembing she made out with her in the locker room once. It was only a fling no emotion was attached

Waverly was staring at the red head. Something in Waverly didn't wasn't to stop staring. Maybe it was because she seemed like a bad person having a cigarette in her mouth and that's what Waverly liked about the girl 

Nicole looked to see the girl, the girl she saw earlier that day was staring at her. She was wearing a denim jacket that goes up to her knees and her hair was up in a messy bun 

"Cute" nicole thought as she looked back at the football team as her heart was beating quicker then normal as she takes one more lungful of her cigarette before throwing it away to calm her nerves 

Waverly took off her headphone and put them around her neck so she could speak to her. Walking towards the girl everything was going so well until the bell rang for next lesson 

Waverly went into her pocket finding a note that she was going to give to this Champ kid but she knew that he wasnt her type and placing it in the red heads pocket and whispered in her ear "keep it" 

Waverly voice made nicole hairs stand up from the back of her neck as Waverly walked passed her

Nicole took the note out of her pocket and saw that the girl had put her phone number on the piece of paper a smile grew on Nicole face as she grew a fond towards this girl 

Waverly went home before she got to her lesson as she wasn't bothered to go 

"why are you back early" wynonna said peeking over sofa 

"The lessons were cancelled" Waverly lied slowly making her way upstairs before she got another replie from wynonna 

"Are you not going to tell me how your day was" stand up from the sofa

"Just another shitty day at school" Waverly sighed before she shut her bedroom door 

Slumping onto her bed as she connects her music to her speaker bursting a 'Whitney Houston How Will I know' 

Her phone buzzed, lighting her phone up showing she has reserved a message from unknown number 

Smiling away at her phone. She chucked it away somewhere be on the piles of pillow and the bouns blankets as the weather is alway cold in purgatory. As Waverly got up from her bed and adventure inside of her wardrobe to find an outfit to impress a certain someone

Couple of hours later 

Nicole was waiting in her 1969 ford mustang mucle car. Her hand was still on the wheel. She never felt this neverous towards anyone before. 

Hitting the wheel of her car she opened the door and shuts its hard as she took a cigarette from her pocket. She leaned on the car patiently 

Waverly why is there a mucle car outside on the front yard wynonna shouted

"Its Nicole" Waverly replied 

"Your going again?" wynonna said look at Waverly outfit as came downstairs "why ain't you at home studying like normal people do or just sleep" 

"I'm not that person anymore" 

"What happened to you from the past year? Hmm? your Gone Dark, distant" 

"I... I can't do this right now" Waverley opened the door grabbing her coat from the coat stand and then slamming the door as she sighed in guilt. She was so scared to tell wynonna the truth. She didn't want to end Wynonna and Willa relationship but also wanted to tell her so badly to make everything stop. 

A cigarette had appeared in front of her. When she got to the car looking up and finding the redhead was standing holding a cigarette for her with one also in her mouth. 

"It will help you with stress" she said mumbling into the cigarette

"Were you listening in" Waverly said grabbing the cigarette from Nicole hand

"No that's your private business I only saw you slamming the door but wow you look amazing by the way" grabbing a lighter from her pocket and flickering as it spark to a flame 

Waverley placed cigarette in her mouth as Nicole lite Waverly cigarette for her. "thanks" She said after she opened her eye to feel the rush of electricity started to pump around her body 

"No problem smoking was the only thing that help me through the rough times" 

"You not kidding" 

"Where are we going exactly?" nicole said raising an eyebrow before they both got in the car 

"The beach" Waverly smiled as she unwinds the window to take another lungful of nicotine "don't worry we will find a motel or something afterwards because I'm not drinking on my own" 

Waverly scanned through Nicole's glove box. A full case full of CDs are organised perfectly in alphabetical order 

Nicole took a couple of glances as she smile to herself when she saw Waverly looking at her cds

"You like music?" nicole questioned 

Waverly took her cigarette out of her mouth before she answered

"Love it. Its the only thing that gets me up in the morning" as she took one of the CDs and put it in the radio 

As the cd started playing Waverly got comfortable back into her seat as she placed her cigarette back in her mouth waiting for the lyrics to start

"You can't be serious!?" the song Bohemian Rhapsody was playing through the speakers 

"Why are you so surprised?" Waverly smiled 

"This is one is my favourite album." Nicole started sing the lyrics out loud 

Waverly could tell that nicole has a really good voice and she wasn't going to sit there and listen. She might as well sing out her heart as well. When she started sing for 2 seconds Nicole stopped. 

"Why did you stop for" she said smacking Nicole's arm 

"I have never heard someone with such beauty. You should use your voice more" 

"Yeah... got any ideas "

"Not from the top off of my head but I'm sure I will find something" 

Nicole sure has some ideas in her head but was nervous to tell. 

Arriving at the party they were introduced by Perry the host of the party. He thanked them both for coming before moving on some new members 

"You know what I said earlier" 

"What?" 

"About showing your talent" 

"Yeah what about it" 

"Follow me" Nicole said grabbing Waverly's hand and pulling her towards a little stage 

Nicole! no no! I can't not infront of these people"

"What come on" Nicole moaned 

"I'm not going up there not on my own" 

"Your not going alone... I will be there with you the whole time" Nicole grabbed the guitar from its stand 

"you have a great voice Waverly. use it" she said placing the strap around herself as it sits on her shoulder and plugging it in the amp

"You got this" she said placing her hand under my chin 

"You owe me a drink afterwards she pointed to her chest

" Okay, okay deal. Just think of what you want in this world not everyone has a voice like you" 

Those words are going to stick to Waverly's head for a very long time. She know exactly what she wants in this world but was to scared to tell her the girl who is looking at her with a massive grin on her face. 

"You want to do this" nicole nodded her head in agreement 

"Of course I do Ill be by your side every step of the way" 

"Okay" she breathed in discomfort but Nicole words made her nerves little bit more at ease

Nicole started strumming the guitar and whispered into Waverly ear on the song she had chosen. Her eyes lite up at the song of Nicole's choice 

And before they knew it everything started to fall into place. Waverly didn't hear the crowd. All she heard was her voice and the guitar. She wasn't scared of the thought that so many people are watch her sing. Well not just her. Both of them they both shared the spotlight 

For Wynonna she was sitting in the car waiting patiently for her takeout with the window down half way. She was tapping at the steering wheel. Instantly Stopping for moment hearing a faint voice from a distance. Echoing through the street of the town. The voice was very common too for Wynonna's ears.

She turned off her ignition of her car and open the door to hear the familiar voice more clearer. 

'Waverly?' She thought' It can't be?' she shut the car door and started following the sound. 

Following the sound towards the beach. She stopped and stared at the amount of people that is gathered around this small stage wynonna looked at Waverly with surprise as she caught a smile on Waverly as she looked at the girl 

There was something different in Waverly that Wynonna hasn't seen in a long time. Being around this girl that Wynonna has forgotten the name of 

Might be the case for Waverly's happiness. Wynonna smile at the two having fun on stage as they Both were singing away, both having a smile on their face 

The song was finished with a cheer for an encore. 

Wynonna thought it was a good idea to get going before her sister spots her from spying on her she smiled her way back whistling the song 'Waiting for a girl like you'


	2. Chapter 2

The crowd was going wild as Nicole and Waverly left the stage

"You were amazing!" Waverly shouted to hear her voice over the crowd 

"I would say the same thing about you!" 

"Why didn't you tell me you know how to play the guitar. That was a very sneeky trick you did there haught!" 

"I'm good at keeping secrets" nicole shrugged

They made there way toward a keg as Nicole poured Waverly a drink before she pour herself one 

"You know we should duet more often" 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah you and I have got good voices and what do you know we can become famous" 

"Hold your horse Nicole this to much to the Future" 

"Remember what I told you earlier... what do you want in this world Waverly. What do you desire." As Nicole gulped her drink. 

'You...you...you' was the words picking through Waverly mind as she gulped her drink down.

"So what do you want to do now?"

Waverly smiled she grabbed a bottle of booze off the counter and said "I know exactly what we are gonna do"

Wynonna entered back into the homestead with a bag of takeout as she placed it on the table 

Shouting "Willa dinners here!" before she head to the draws of the kitchen to grab herself a fork. Then getting her food from the bag. She settled herself on the couch. And digging into food that she has been dieing to have all day 

"Where's Waverly?" Willa asked sitting herself down next too wynonna 

"She's gone out" 

"This is like the 3rd time this week she isn't here" 

"Why do you care?" Wynonna mumbled with food in her mouth

"Wynonna I do care about my little sister" 

"Yeah well she is a big girl now she can do whatever she wants" 

"If you say so" . Wynonna looked at at Willa with concern when she remembered what Waverly had told her earlier that day 

"What have you been doing while I'm not here?" 

"Why would you say that?" 

"Waverly hasn't been herself for a couple of year she had become distant and not even attending class. She's different" 

"To me she seems perfectly fine it's what all teenages do" 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Well something is off and I'm going to find out" 

"If I see anything strange I will tell you. okay" 

"Fine...alright... now" wynonna leaned over willa nicking a piece of pork ball from willa's plate and stuffing it in her mouth 

"HEY!"

"What it was staring at me!" wynonna confessed

Nicole and Waverly took a stroll further down the beach as the both took several swigs of vodca 

The music was still hearable from back at the party as love changes was playing 

"So nicole what's your story?"

"There isn't much to say" 

"Oh come there must be something" 

Nicole and Waverly sat on the bench looking out towards the sea 

"I'm not really up to talking about my past" 

"I understand my past is mucked up as well" 

"So we're both have messy pasts" 

"Yeah I believe we do"

"I'm gay Waverly" Nicole blurted out. The secret that's she preferred to be kept to herself. But being around Waverly it's like a new life has been opened up 

Waverly wasn't sure on what to say. Of course she was surprised when she told her but that surprise turned into a kiss 

Waverly placed both of her hand on Nicole's collar of her leather jacket as she pulled her in. As there lips came crushing into together Nicole didn't hesitate on pulling back. 

The kiss lasted for a couple of minutes it took both of them to realise what just happend 

"You kissed me?"

"And you kissed me back" 

"Can I kiss you again?" 

"Hmm it might have to cost you" Waverly eyes went toward the sea as Nicole’s eyes widen

"Oh your on! "

stripping there clothes to there underware Waverly and Nicole had stopped mid way remembering what was underneath their shirts 

Something that they Both didn't want the other to know 

A reminder of who they have become over the past year Waverley slowly took off her top she felt embarrassed and ashamed on who she has become

Nicole walked up to Waverly as she admired the mark clearly. She touched the black mark that are everywhere on her body 

Waveney hissed at the pain when Nicole touched one of the bruises

"Still tender?"

"Yeah"

"Who did this to you?"

"It hurts say her name she's being doing this for so long" 

"Your mother?"

"No, my sister Willa, she's been hitting me on a daily bases and I can't get away from the torture" 

"Can I show you something? "

Nicole took off her shirt and turned around she reveals several scars on her back

Waverley was surprised of the amount scars that are scatted around her back 

"The clothes that we wear are like a shield to protect the scars that we show" 

"Does it hurt? 

"They did but not anymore. everything turned numb after a while of punishment from my parents" 

"Your parents did this? 

"Yeah" 

"Why?" 

"Because of who I am. Gay" 

They both put their clothes back on as they slowly walked towards a motel that they booked earlier on that evening

'Are you hungry? "Nicole asked "there is a take out around the corner I can get you something if you want me to?" 

"I'm not hungry" Waverley bit lip as she glance at Nicole’s lips

"Are you sure?" 

"Post I've" 

Waverly placed her lips back on to Nicole’s lips as there was more hunger that Waverly had to let out. Putting her hands on the back of Nicole neck she pulled her in even more 

Nicole gently pushed Waverly onto the motel door still connected in a perfect mold 

Nicole swiftly got the keys outs of her pocket and opened the door

They stopped for a second to enter. Waverly went straight to the CD player and put one of her cds on 'Hold Me Now' started playing 

"Thompson twins?" Nicole smiled 

"Yeah? don't you like it? I can change it?" 

Nicole grabbed Waverly hand before she reached another CD 

"Keep it on" 

"Yeah?" 

"You always have good taste in music" 

"So do you" 

"We all know your got the better taste" 

"Huh we will see about that" 

"Now where were we"....


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning was different for both Waverly and Nicole. Having each other close to one another is something they Both can get use too 

Nicole was the first one up. She wasn't able to do much as Waverly was laying on top of her. So she waited patiently playing with Waverly's hair as entertainment for the next 30 minutes . She didn't mind it. In fact this was the most relaxed Nicole had been since the first time. She isn't worried. She seemed to be at peace here with Waverly 

Movement was made from Waverly as she started to wake up from her slumper. Some little moans were made as Waverly rubbed her eyes 

She was able to focus herself and smile to the girl next to her

"Did you sleep well?" Nicole whisper still fiddling with Waverly's hair

"You could say one the best ones I had in awhile" 

"Me too" 

"You okay?" Waverly hummed 

"I'm more then okay" 

"Well that's good to hear" as Waverly relaxed into nicole once more 

"Can we stay here forever?" 

"Not if you want my sister to file a missing person report" 

Nicole pouted her lips but was was once gotten rid off by Waverly lips 

Waverly got herself up before her hand was caught into nicole

"Where are you going?" nicole said

"The shower. Want to join me? 

"Your a bad girl" 

"What?! we are not wasting all that water" 

"Are you seriously that turned on right now" 

"Why ain't you" they Both smiled ear to ear as the both made there way to the bathroom 

Back at the homestead wynonna was awoken by a knock on the door it took her awhile to reach the door as it was 7oclock in the morning 

A dark man was standing with his back towards wynonna not knowing who this man is

"Can I help you?" wynonna said 

Slowly turning and reaching for wynonna hand for a shake 

"Hello to you too" 

"What do you want" wynonna moaned 

"You sister.. is she around?" 

"No why?" 

"Can you give this to her" he passed a flier toward wynonna 

"There is a gig on at shorty tonight and I was wondering if Waverly and Nicole would perform. They will get pay 1000$ You could come if you want too?" 

"I.. Umm...Will.. pass this on" 

"I'll keep an eye if you do" 

"Yeah thanks!" 

Pushing herself on the door to force the door shut she was able to

What the hell was that wynonna thought the fact Wynonna's heart was beating fast then anything was something she hasn't experienced before

"Who was that?" willa asked 

"Any of you business."

"What's in your hand?"

"Dame it willa!"

"Sorry I'm just curious"

"It's for Waverly"

"Waverly? Why Waverly?"

"God why do you have to stick your nose into everything??"

"Hey can't I be protective of my sister?"

"Not like that no. You not her mother. Stop worrying about her please"

Waverly gathered her things off the floor she tried ed her best to keep the towel wrapped around

But nothing stopped nicole from laughing

"You know you don't have to hid it I have seen you naked"

Nicole picked up Waverly top off the floor

"Thank you..."

"Your still embarrassed aren't you?"

Waverly nodded her head in agreement "Everytime I look at the marks she left behind her face is right there her evil grin"

"Hey look at me I understand what your going through. You are just like me..."

"Damaged"

"I need to tell her... I need to tell wynonna" 

"Are you sure?"

"If its the only way for all of this to stop... Then yes" 

Wynonna was sitting at the table staring at the flier 

One of the things that caught her eye on the flier was a duet name that Waverly was in 

'Wayhaught'

"Who gave them that name" she mumbled under her breath 

As she looked more into the filer she heard the door closed 

Jumping up she placed the flier in her pocket.

Waverly walked in the kitchen with Nicole tagging along behind

"Your back? With a friend" 

"I need to show you something and I need you to be calm about it" 

"Of course"

Foot steps were heard from upstairs knowing that willa is about to come downstairs 

"What is Waverly?" 

Slowly pulling the shirt up from her belly 

The surprise on wynonna face was what Waverly expecting shock 

"Who did this to you?!" With a hint of anger 

Waverly looked of toward the stairs and eventually said she did 

A worried look in willa eye as she looked at Wynonna 

"You did this!" 

Willa only stood in silence 

"Did you do this?!" The anger in Wynonna voice was nothing that heard before 

Final willa spoke 

"She isn't an earp, she isn't one of us" 

Wynonna made her way up the stairs with anger coming out of her veins 

Willa had her eyes closed ready for the beating. She waited and waited nothing. She opened her eyes to see wynonna nearly crying

"Get out!" 

"What?" 

"Your not welcome in this home anymore" 

"Where... Where am I going to go" 

"Somewhere your not our responsibility anymore 

Wynonna grabbed her coat from the stand and opened the door 

"Come on Wayhaught" wynonna smirked at the name we have a gig to go to 

"A gig really?!" 

"yeah from the performance you did last night they want more of you. Both of you" 

"This is a new beginning for both of us. We both deserve this chance of being something more" 

"She right Waverly. Come on you don't want to be late" 

Later on at shortys 

Nicole grabbed the neck of the guitar and strummed it to make sure it's in tune 

Placing the guitar back in its stand nicole took a wonder find her girl 

'Where is she' nicole wonder 

Finding a door leading to a basement 

Waverly stood looking at herself in the mirror 

"Wow you look.... Perfect" nicole admired Waverly top too bottom 

Black flare trouses that just about to reach the floor a purple shirt that had small diamonds that flickers in the light, her curly hair was pulled on to one side 

"Thank you Nicole... Is everything ready?"

"Yes everything is.... Um... set up ready to go... Yes" 

Waverly smirked at how nicole stubbling on her words

"Come and sit down" Waverly asked nodding her head in the direction of the couch 

Nicole sat down taking a cigarette out of her pocket and placing it in her mouth and lighting it

Waverly turned herself around and sat on nicole lap as Nicole wrapped her arm around her waist 

"You look gorgeous" nicole said after breathing out the nicotine 

Waverly took the cigarette out of Nicole's hand as she place it into her own mouth

"So do you" she breathed out nicole placed her hand underneath Waverly chin making her look at her 

Nicole moved in closer placing her lip onto Waverlys 

"We can't do this.... not now" Waverly gasped

"I know"

"Later. When We have more time to do whatever you want after the show "

"I just couldn't help myself"

"Now who's is getting turned on" 

"What I can't help it when your looking like that" 

"Are you saying I'm too distracting" 

"No... I mean yes In a good way"

"Well suck it up you can rip these clothes off of me later" 

"Hmm... definitely" as nicole smile into another kiss 

"Come on its time to become stars"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas


	4. Chapter 4

Philip Colin too, Duran Duran too, Yazoo The music kept on coming...

Over near the bar Wynonna was sitting on a stool drinking a few whiskeys to make her night a bit better then it was earlier on that night 

"She's amazing !"dolls said he sat down next to wynonna 

"What! "wynonna shouted as she can't hear him .He got closer pulling his chair 

"Your sister she pretty amazing and her friend they .Both are good! why have we heard of them now?! "

"She had other shit going on! but I do agree my baby girl has a good voice! "

"What about you ?"

"There is nothing to say about me just being a bad sister"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because..."

Then a song. A song that was known to Wynonna's ears as she looked towards the stage where her sister smiled brightly 

"Satisfaction... By the rolling stones "she mumbled as she smiled to herself 

"This is for you wynonna !" Waverly shouted though the microphone

"She remembers the lyrics!" she whispered in surprise 

Wynonna started too Sing along to the songs. Dolls looked over at theEarp with surprise and said your a fan too 

"yeah they are the best!"

Moments after the song Waverly and nicole had finished there last song and finding wynonna and dolls laughing at each other 

"You guys go ahead "wynonna said as both walked up too the bar 

"I'm going to stay with dolls for a bit"

"Oooookay" Waverly said "we were going to go to the motel anyway as you had plenty of drink already. Meet you tomorrow at the diner up the road"

"Yeah of cource don't be up too late" wynonna winked 

"We won't Waverly smile have fun. "

Taking Nicole's hand they both exit shorty. Nicole pulling Waverly towards the same motel they have been.

Opening the door to their motel room Waverly was turned around and lifted up by Nicole's strong firm hands. snaking her legs around Nicole's waist . They Entered the room kicked the door shut Nicole made her way toward the bed as she gently laid down Waverly 

Slow but passionately Nicole Started trailing kisses down Waverly's neck bite her lip to hold back the moans as Nicole lowered herself 

Nicole thumb traced the bottom lip Waverly starts playfully biting fingers. Waverly hands were caught in nicole messy red hair as she moved down slowly grabbing the collar of nicole leather jacket and pulling her close. 

Biting the earlope of Waverly ear as she breathed in heavy "your a bad girl haught" she mumbled 

"im only doing what you desire"

"And what is that Exactly?"

"Taking" as she ripped open her shirt 

"Your" chucking her shirt somewhere on the floor as she slowly reached down toward the flare trouse 

"Clothes" pulling the trouse legs down her waist 

"Off you" throwing them in the same direction of where the shirt was 

"Your gonna buy me a new shirt"

"Dont worry I'll make it up too you"

The morning sun bleeded through the curtains Of there motel room .there clothes that they were wearing on the night before were scattered over the floor. As the sun brighten the whole room as life started too move 

"Morning "Nicole managed to speak first while stretching herself 

"Morning" Waverley replied 

"Is this going to be a habit?"

"Depends on how far we do but I do like this habit" she said as she got closer to Nicole wrapping her hands around the waist of the red head settling into her chest too hear the peaceful sound of her heart beat .

Interrupting there peace Waverley phone started too ring picking her phone up from the pocket of her jacket and layer back down as she huffed back into Nicole 

"Hello? "She answer 

"Waverly? Get to the cafe now"

"Wynonna?! Why hell are you up so early? It's the weekend"

"I need both of you to get up me and dolls have something to discuss"

"Hmm now I'm curious on what it is"

"Waverly. just get here as soon as possible please"

"Yeah on the way "

"Time to get up" Waverly mumbled as she placed her phone on the side got herself comfortable onto chest once again 

"What do you think it is" as both got up too gather there clothes off the floor 

"I don't know" Nicole shrugged grabbing her leather jacket off the floor and handing it too Waverly as she remembered that her button of her shirt had came off 

"Thanks "Waverly said grabbing the jacket "Remind me to bring extra clothes next time"

"I like it when you wear my clothes. It looks sexy on you." Nicole smiled kissing waverly on the lips before she headed to the bathroom

"You think?" Waverly shout zipping the jacket exposing her cleavage in front of the mirror 

Nicole took a peak out of the bathroom seeing Waverly wearing her jacket 

"Yep definitely" she replied "smoking hot" waverly looked behind too see her Nicole smiling at her . Waverly couldn't help but flashed a smile back at Nicole 

At the diner wynonna and dolls are waiting on Waverly and Nicole arrival 

"Every person I walk past the subject is wayhaught"

"And you are the person they need you could be a major help for them. All you got to do is ask"

Arriving late Nicole and waverly they both entered the diner. Sitting them self down as they sat across too wynonna and dolls 

"Why do you both look like your about to pop "

"Wynonna" dolls moan at her comment 

"What they are technically glowing "

"What's the urgent that you rudely interrupted my day in bed"

"Me and dolls have been talking"

"I think you done more then talking" waverly said bring her arms forward on the table 

"You think ?" Nicole whispered in waverly ear smirking at the small glances that wynonna and dolls were doing over the table 

"They both are technically glowing"

"What I was going to say is that you need someone to keep things running smoothly because there is a lot going to happen to you two . You are the talk of the town. You both need to sort yourself out soon now and I mean now "

Wynonna looked over at the window seeing a group youngester shouting there name "wayhaught!"

"She's right We need a plan"


	5. Chapter 5

"This is your plan!" Waverly shouted as they both bursted out of the diner 

"Not in tiredly but How else are we suppose to get out of the diner" Nicole replied running beside Waverly 

"Don't you have a car?" 

"It's at your place remember and don't you do cheerleading or something I thought running would be your second nature" 

"I quit because willa told me too"

"Come on down here" Nicole said grabbing Waverly pulling her down an alleyway that located the back of a pub 

"Nicole "Waverly whispered" we need a diversion" 

Nicole could only think of one thing 

She closed the gab between her and Waverly kissing her gently. Waverly leaned back hitting a wall, She took a fist full of nicole top tugging her closer the she already is. Nicole pushed waverly up the wall grabbing a hold of her thighs. 

Hearing the crowd screaming there name wayhaught they couldn't help but smile into the kiss 

They both relaxed as they pulled away breathing and looking at one another 

"How was that?" Nicole smirked 

"Perfect like always" Waverly smiled kissing her again 

Hearing a engine of a truck pulled up near the alleyway and seeing dolls and Wynonna in the truck 

"Have you two stopped smooching yet?" 

"Wynonna? Dolls?" Waverly said as she couldn't help but to be embarrassed as she hit her head on Nicole's chest 

"Get in the truck before the crowd comes back" 

Both hopping in the back of the truck. Wynonna hit the pedal toward the homestead. 

"So you two are a thing?" 

"Would it be a problem?" 

"Not at all just glad that your happy that's all.. Better then that  
Champ guy" 

"Don't push it Wynonna" 

"What I'm just saying he's a jerk he been trying to get with you for so long  
I'm glad you found someone..  
better" 

Arriving at the homestead was strange for both Waverly and Wynonna as the house seemed quiet 

"Shes gone" Wynonna sighed but pushing that a side and moving infront of Waverly 

"Plan now" 

"What. now?" Waverly moaned 

"Waverly let me and Dolls help you"

"What so you can get close to each other while working, no you won't. You won't get anything done" 

"Just trust us Waverly. We will book you concerts, making sure you get the right money" 

"Basically you get all of the work and we just sit and relax" 

"Yeah I mean you both do all of the hard work" 

"Fine don't muck it up now can I go upstairs" grabbing Nicole hand and leading her to her bedroom 

"Remember you have school tomorrow" 

"Oh fuck!" waverly cursed 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
Sitting in Nicole's car as they hide in a nearby field. This was so the pair won't get seen by the students.  


"Is this our life now?" Waverly said mumbling out loud 

"Believe me it gets better." Nicole smirked 

Nicole had a her John lennon glasses on while smoking her cigarette out of the window 

As 'the look' by Roxette was playing 

"You alright?" Nicole questioned as she grabbed Waverly's hand 

"Yeah I'm fine" 

"You seem quiet" 

"Just thinking" 

"I'm all ears"

"This is crazy, this is like being in a dream this couldn't of happened over night can it?" 

"You not dreaming because I wouldn't be able to do this ..." 

Nicole slowly kissed waverly as she grinned into the kiss before Nicole was able to continue 

"and I know it is crazy" Nicole huffed "I think purgatory just needed someone like us to bring it some excitement to this place... Its quite boring" 

"Oh I agree it has been for many years" 

Grabbing there bags from the trunk of Nicole's car they started heading to the gates of school once they heard the bell they were able to head straight to class without any people crowding them 

"Remember where we are meeting for break and lunch? "

"Yeah under the side stand on the field... Why are we going over there?" 

Nicole only just smiled before opening the door as the both enter as the empty corridors 

As they found there lockers they were able walked to together towards waverly's first lesson 

" Don't miss me too much "Nicole smirked as they arrived to Waverly's Latin class 

"I always miss you" 

"Me too"

They quickly kissed each other goodbye, before Nicole started running to her lesson as she was already late as it is 

Entering the class, Waverly felt over whelmed as she heard wayhaught been talked about when she eavesdropping in a conversation until they started whispering her name 

"Omg that's waverly" they whispered 

Waverly took her seat. Everyone was staring not just the students including the teacher

"Waverly earp" someone said at the back if the room said she raised her head from her bag as she grabbed a cassette out of it. 

"Champ Hardy she replied what do I owe the pleasure" 

"I want you to be my girlfriend"

"Ha, like that's going to happen"

"I'm serious "

"Well I'm not interested and if I am thinking correctly" she tap her book and whispered" all you want is the fame" 

Champ only walked back to his seat in embarrassment that only just placed a smirk on waverly face 

she insert the cassette to the player listening too Diana Ross 'Chain Reaction' 

Before she knew it a nudge to the arm had her become annoyed. She turned too see boy that is not Champ Hardy 

She placed her headphones around her neck to listen to the boy. 

"Hey" 

"Hey" she said confused 

"My name is Robin" 

"Robin like the guy who is dating Chrissy nedly?" 

"No not anymore she dump me for this other guy but I have some ideas on your duo" 

"I'm listening" 

"Well I can't show you here meet me tomorrow lunch time at the art room and bring Nicole" 

"Alright meet you then" 

Placing her headphones on she continue listening to her music while writing away on her Latin work 

A/n

Hello everyone hope staying safe and keeping well. This coronavirus has gotten me back to writing.


	6. Chapter 6

It's break time

Nicole was waiting for Waverly underneath the soccer stand she always hide here it's a calm and away from prying eyes 

"Come on waverly, where are you? ". Looking at her watch, she tapped her watch they only got 20 min until next lesson. Thankfully for Nicole she got out early for once. The teacher knew the time she got outside there would be a massive crowd waiting for her .If there was she probably climb out of the window. 

As she looked far in the distance she was able to see waverly no one else just waverly 

Waverly still had her headphones on listening to her music Nicole smiled as waverly got near 

cute as ever she thought she couldn't help but...smile 

Waverly started to realise why Nicole chose this spot. One it was quiet, hardly any people gathered around these parts of school . And two it's a great place to get about 20 minutes of a make out session 

Waverly took her headphone's off as they both headed underneath the stand 

They didn't talk, they just stare at one another. Waverly's heart was racing out of her chest, She moved closer as she mumbled "oh fuck it" 

Smacking her lips onto Nicole she dropped her bag and her cassette on the floor before tugging her close. Waverly wasn't able to stop herself. Before she knew it, Nicole took a step back from her knowing something was up. 

"What's up with you did, something happen in Latin" 

"Just a certain someone" 

"Who?" 

"I dealt with it" 

"Champ? Was he hitting on you?"

"More like asking me out" 

"What did you say?" 

"Nicole you know what I said, why would you think I'll go for that guy. I got someone far much better and hotter" 

Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole's neck. Pecking her on the lips 

"I know but we haven't really talked about us. Waverly what are we?" 

"Your my girlfriend? Aren't you?" 

"I hope so because it would be weird if we weren't. I just thought you didn't want to be labelled " 

"I'm not bothered not really"

Nicole heard music coming from waverly's headphones 

"What are you listening too?" 

"Oh some Stevie Nicks 'Edge of Seventeen'" 

Waverly started singing out loud to Nicole as she turned up the volume dancing away to the rhythm of the beat 

(Just like the white winged dove  
Sings a song  
Sounds like she's singing  
Who who who  
Just like the white winged dove  
Sings a song  
Sounds like she's singing  
Oh baby oh said oh  
And the days go by  
Like a strand in the wind  
In the web that is my own  
I begin again  
Said to my friend, baby  
Nothin' else mattered  
He was no more than a baby then  
Well he seemed broken hearted  
Something within him  
But the moment that I first laid  
Eyes on him all alone  
On the edge of seventeen) 

Waverly got close to Nicole once again. She leaned in kissing her girlfriend yet with passionate and loving kisses that only made Nicole get turned on 

Grabbing a hold of waverly's thighs keeping their lips together as she guided her and Waverly to a bench that was lefted behind from a soccer tournament she layed waverly before climbing on top of her 

(Just like the white winged dove  
Sings a song  
Sounds like she's singing  
Oh baby oh said oh  
Just like the white winged dove  
Sings a song  
Sounds like she's singing  
Oh baby oh said oh  
I went today maybe I will go again  
Tomorrow  
And the music there it was hauntingly  
Familiar  
And I see you doing  
What I try to do for me  
With the words from a poet  
And the voice from a choir  
And a melody nothing else mattered) 

"Nicole" waverly whispered as her breathing hitched. Nicole found waverly weak spot she wanted to stop but she couldn't she was weak underneath Nicole's touch 

"Trust me no one comes out here" Nicole whispered 

"Well I'm thankful I got a free period next" waverly mumbled 

Nicole stopped lifting her head slowly with surprise written on her face 

"you have? "

"Yeah I always do on a Monday" 

"So do I" Nicole said tracing waverly bottem lip before kissing her gently

(Just like the white winged dove  
Sings a song  
Sounds like she's singing  
Oh baby oh said oh  
Just like the white winged dove  
Sings a song  
Sounds like she's singing  
Oh baby oh said oh  
The clouds never expect it  
When it rains  
But the sea changes colors  
But the sea  
Does not change  
And so with the slow graceful flow  
Of age  
I went forth with an age old  
Desire to please  
On the edge of seventeen  
Just like the white winged dove  
Sings a song  
Sounds like she's singing  
Oh baby oh said oh) 

The kiss started to get heated quicker then they thought, Nicole hair is now in a mess and Waverly red lipstick has been smudge off her face as its printed onto Nicole's neck 

Nicole unzipping waverly's trousers slowly as their lips were still linked together. Nicole hand's had adventured inside waverly's pantie and was stroking her clit 

Waverly jolted, gasping at the feeling quickly yanking a hold of Nicole's shirt. Nicole slowly thrusted before she got herself into a rhythm 

Soft moans were made by waverly as Nicole quicken. There lips were still together as they both tryed to reduce the amount of noise they were are making

Rocking her hips in sync with Nicole rhythm waverly felt herself wanting to climax 

"Not yet baby" Nicole whisper "just a little longer" she huffed in exhaustion

Waverly grabbed Nicole face so their noses were touching "shit!" she moaned 

"Now" nicole whisperd waverly grabbed nicole shirt once again before tumbling over the edge

"Fuck" she gasped, Nicole took her hand out of waverly and licked the remaining off 

"Delicious" she commented 

"I'm so getting you next time" waverly panted 

"Ha I doubt that" Nicole smiled 

"Why not?" 

"Because I know you, you can't resist my touch, you like it when I touch you, kiss you and even the way i fuck you" she whispered. Waverly shivered as Nicole touched her slowly 

"I'm keeping my word" Waverly lifted her head daring Nicole as she looked at her gazed

Nicole cupped Waverly's face as she linger into the kiss "Sure you will" 

Nicole got up letting Waverly refresh herself. Zipping her trousers up as she straighten herself on the bench. Grabbing her lipstick out of her bag 

In the distance they heard the school bell chimeing away for next lesson 

"So this Robin kid wants to show us some stuff tomorrow" 

"Oh Yeah what with?" 

"I don't know he didn't say only to be at the Art department by lunch it's to do with our duo" 

"Yeah I'm just wondering, how the hell are we going to get in there?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Nicole!" Waverly shouted "you lied to me"

"What no I didn't..."

"Just tell me the truth for once Nicole!. where were you"

"To see my Ex"

"You give love a bad name" waverly replied "Nicole haught"

"Waves!"

... 

Earlier that day 

Lots of people were roaming the halls near the art department during lunch.

Nicole had other ideas of finding another way of entering the building 

"Nicole this is ridiculous" Nicole was already in the art department she just climbed in through the window 

"You got any other ideas?" Nicole questioned she leaned over, lending her hand. Waverly grabbed it as she was lifted up through the window 

"See not so bad"

Waverly was distracted of the classroom stunned at the amount of creative outfits, logo ideas and even merch 

"I hope you like them" Robin said standing with a smile plasted on his face 

"You... did all this "

"Yeah well a little help with my boyfriend"

"Your..."

Yes.. But can you keep this between us

"Of course your secret is safe with us .These are amazing"

"There only prototype I just need both of you to agree on some things to get a final product"

"Of course"

Nicole's phone was ringing before they could even started she looked at it and was surprised on who it was 

"I have to go"

"What? why?"

"I have some errens to run"

"Well don't be too long"

"I won't" she said kissing waverly goodbye before she headed to the door nearly taking the door off it's hinges 

"That was weird" Robin said "are you sure she's alright "

"I don't know" the way she kissed wasn't herself.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
"What do you want Shane?!"

"Hello to you too. I need you help and you owe me remember"

"I thought we were done with everything"

"Just this last time, I won't bother you again "

"What is it ?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I'm sorry Robin but it would be easier if Nicole was here"

"It's fine I understand"

"But maybe next time bring your boyfriend you both should be apart of this.. This amazing work"

Waverly grabbed her bag and ripped a piece of paper out of her note book She wrote down her number 

"Here I'll text you at some point to discuss more of this when I'm free"

"Oh one question ?"

"Yeah?" 

"Are we in? "

Waverly smirked "of course"

Waverly exit the classroom only having one thing on her mind is a Nicole

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nicole was walking around the halls. but with her luck someone annoying showed up and right in her way 

"Champ get out of my way!"

"Not if you tell me why she choose you over me dyke"

"Because..."she huffed in anger 

"Because what ?"

Nicole lunged herself at champ shoving him against the lockers 

"Do you really need to know about our private business "

"So your both gay." He laughed 

'What the hell !' Nicole thought 'he thinks this is a joke, this not how I want to be treated and that's including waverly"

She hit the locker making him flinch 

"How dare you!.You really don't want to see the bad side of me"

Ever since her parents abused her anger is alway crawling up at her. if someone hits that sensitive spot rage was all she thinks about 

Champ was having none of it he started pushing Nicole shoving her away from him 

"Show me what you're really made of haught". He pushed and pushed hitting her chest. 

"Dyke." Nicole's blood started to boil, red started appear infront of her,she hated that word it's the name that he 

"Dyke. "

She hit him where it hurts the most. Making him fall on the floor she blowed several punches at him hard . Hard enough that blood started to pour out of his mouth 

"NEVER say that word again! and stop hitting on my girlfriend . She's mine !"

Blood was dripping from her knuckles not just champ's but her own 

'At least his smile is now broken' as she smiled at the thought, she left him laying on the floor 

She turned the corner rubbing her knuckle clean but no, blood still kept on spilling 

"Fuck waverly isn't going to like this" she mumbled 

"Waverly isn't going to what!"

She turned herself around stuffing her hands inside her pockets, to see her girlfriend in a state that she wished she wasn't

Her eyes were red from the tears that pouring down her face 

"Nicole!" Waverly shouted "you lied to me" as she tried to keep herself calm

"What no I didn't... "

"Just tell me the truth for once Nicole where were you" waverly's voice was something that Nicole hasn't seen before 

"To see my Ex"

"You give love a bad name "waverly replied "Nicole haught"  
Oh no, not Bon Jovi. Nicole thought  
"Waves!" 

"No! your just like the rest of them. I'm not that kind of girl that you mess around with. You left me on my own. I felt embarrassed for your disappearance..... you know what I'm going... ill see you later... Nicole."

Waverly started walking to the exit of the school putting her headphones on 

"I broke her" Nicole mumbled she punched a different locker before she started running down the hall towards the medical room

Thankful for her the staff is helping with a student who is lying on the floor down the hall . That means Nicole can enter the room without being seen 

Opening draws of medicine and tablets of all sorts, she was able to find what she was looking for. She rushed out of the door to find Waverly but she knew she was gone 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Waverly entered the homestead her eyes were puffy and red from the amount of crying she had done. She can't help it 

Wynonna shouted from the kitchen "Waves! We booked you a gig and you won't believe who it's with"

"Cancel it! I'm going out" she grabbed a blanket from the box because she knew that she will be out there for awhile 

Before wynonna was able to get a word in she was gone. Waverly left the homestead too a place,she always go,to get some piece and quiet 

The tree house

Ever since she was a child this was the spot to disappear for awhile to get rid of all the pain 

And this pain was different this was more of a heartbreak 

/\/\/\/\/\  
Nicole drove to the homestead as quick as possible. The sun is fading in the distance as darkness approached 

She arrived at the homestead to find a very annoyed wynonna

"Where is she!" nicole shouted walking up to the homestead 

"She isn't here"

"What why not.?"

"I don't know! She left straight away when she got inside the house" wynonna crossed her arms leaning on the post the supported the homestead

"I'll find her" 

"I'm coming with you"

"No! I have to go alone"

"What did you do haught?"

"It's complicated"

"Complicated!" wynonna repeated knodded her head with disappointment "you know what. Yeah you go and find her and you better bring her back. If not... We are definitely having a very very long talk"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Waverly was listening too Joan Jetts & The Blackhearts 'I hate myself for loving you'. Lying on the floor, gazing up at the stars forming in front of her where the roof of the tree house has collapsed she able move the piece of wood to give her some room 

The song reminds her of Nicole. she really did hate herself for loving her she repeats the song over and over again as she slowly driffed off to sleep with her coat as a pillow and a thick blanket to keep her warm

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Nicole remembered a conversation with waverly. Where she would go if things got over whelming for her

She parked up to a nearest field with a silhouette of a tree house was seen from a far 

"Waverly!"she whisperd 

No answer 

"Waverly"she repeated 

"Go away! "She said tiredly

"I'm coming up!"

"No don't you dare!" 

"I'm daring it. If you like all not we need to talk"

"I'm done talking Nicole!"

"Well I haven't!" she yelled 

She climbed up entering the tree house Nicole was astonished. the bright moon glowed, lighting waverly like she was in her own spotlight 

"Sorry" Nicole said sitting down next to waverly. Looking up the sky "I should of told you where I was going... But I knew you would be mad about this but had too. I owed her...Her mother was running out of medication so I took into my owe hand to provide her with some medication"

"I couldn't say no"

Silence fell on both of them,before someone decided to speak up

"I'm sorry too" waverly whispered "I shouldnt of shouted at you like that. Me being me, I went over the top and blamed you for something that you didn't get a chance to explain. But you need to tell me these things Nicole."

"I know,I'm truly am sorry"

"Promise me, No more secrets"

"Promise"

Waverly took Nicole hand into her owe and relized some parts of Nicole knuckles were cut and dryed 

"What happened ?"

"I um ..."

"Secrets Nicole"

"I punched Champ Hardy in the face"

"That wouldn't be a surprise"

"he was being a prick" 

"i gathered"

"You not mad?"

"Why would I be. He's been trying so hard to get with me but, I always refuse, I'm the only girl in class who hasn't got with him and I'm glad I haven't because like I said i got someone way way better" waverly smiled 

"Damn straight" Nicole whisperd wrapped her arms around waverly's waist as they both layed back looking up at the sky 

They snuggled into each others arms and wrapped in waverly massive blanket. They both knew nothing will ever tare them apart 

Waverly managed to fall asleep in nicoles arms knowing that she was with her. Safe and protected 

Nicole was able to text wynonna saying' everything is alright and they won't be back till the morning' 

'Is this what peace feels like?' Nicole thought, there was still a secrets to tell to waverly but for now tomorrow is another day. it can wait till morning


End file.
